


Top 25 Things I Learned from Watching Stargate

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs





	Top 25 Things I Learned from Watching Stargate

 

25\. Creatures with glowing eyes are always bad news (but sometimes just because they’re bringing it).

 

24\. Big pools of water are a good thing.

 

23\. The enemy of my enemy is (usually) my friend.

 

22\. Vampires do exist… and they have really bad teeth.

 

21\. NORAD is just a cover.

 

20\. Green, blue and black look good on everyone.

 

19\. Insects of any kind are also always bad news.

 

18\. My ~~Westley~~ team will come for me (but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try and escape anyway.)

 

17\. Snark is always an appropriate response.

 

16\. Never underestimate a woman. ~~with a gun~~. ~~sticks~~.

 

15\. Go ahead and tease the geek but never back him into a corner.

 

14\. There’s always room for ~~Jell-O~~ cake.

 

13\. Don’t touch that!

 

12\. Always look up. Always.

 

11\. Shiny glowy things are really cool but not always safe.

 

10\. Labeling things is a vastly under-used art.

 

9\. Watch Beauty and the Beast. Learn from it.

 

8\. Don’t trust the priestess/princess/chieftain’s daughter/pretty girl.

 

7\. Pants are optional.

 

6\. Red shirts don’t necessarily wear red; always introduce yourself to the natives.

 

5\. Physics kicks ass. No, really.

 

4\. Beer goes with/in anything.

 

3\. Truth really is stranger than fiction.

 

2\. Retired doesn’t mean what you think it means.

 

1\. The geek shall ~~inherit~~ save the ~~Earth~~ galaxy.


End file.
